Aurora (Medieverse)
This article is part of the Medieverse. Surely you're not looking for the original Aurora? Aurora is a character in the Medieverse who takes a major role in the story. History For some reason Aurora just appeared out of nowhere, laying in a patch of flowers which seemed to grow faster while she was near them. She was quickly found by Valerie who immediately saw that she was a witch with special abilities. She took her in and trained to control her powers, but aside from that also learned her how to read and other things a parent or teacher would learn their child. While Aurora is one of the powerful witches in the Heartgold Coven, Valerie tries to protect her as much as possible. Physical description Aurora stands at an average height, but is smaller than the other witches in the coven. She has a peachy skin and orange-like colored eyes, sported by black glasses. Her hair is of an auburn color and shaved bald at the right side. Rooted at the bald spot is a stalk that reaches down into her neck, with little leaves and a flower covering it. She wears a similar robe as Valerie, only has green colors instead of red. The hood of her robes have kitty ears, but she rarely wears the hood as she wants others to see her stalk. Her right sleeve is ripped off which displays a thick grass stalk which she can morph into a blade. Underneath her robes she wears a green tie, a black short and nothing else. She wears no top and shoes at all, but her her robe covering her breasts. Personality Aurora is a very laid back person, most often just hanging out at the coven reading a book or something similar. She isn't much into participating in conversation, but always likes to listen to them from a distance and make a remark about a subject she wants to voice her opinion about. One may not think it initially, but she dislikes foul words, especially when Melissa uses them. She may even get angry when it concerns something important and someone else talks otherwise. While she doesn't show it, she is irritated that Valerie protects her so much but also doesn't mind just chilling. She holds the coven close, but is more determined to exterminate witch hunters who endanger the coven. Abilities Something that is always constant with Aurora is that she has a strong grass arm which she can morph into a blade. Valerie has made her belief that her powers are that of growing and shrinking the flora around her, and thus also her arm, but hides her true powers. Aurora's true powers are that to control the time around her, being able to age and underage things, as well as stop the time itself. But as long as she remains in the coven, this power is not further developed. Relationships Valerie Melissa Silence Fera Trivia Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Medieverse